the_binding_of_isaac_rebirth_frfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Technology
|recharge = N/A |found = Treasure Room Devil Room |unlock = N/A |tears= }}A red eye with strips of metal around it, with a few red wires. Effects Isaac's tears are replaced with a laser that has infinite range, and can pierce through enemies, no longer dealing knockback. The laser cannot be angled, unlike normal tears. This item is excellent for killing enemies from a safe distance, especially against dangerous bosses and foes without long range attacks. The laser will damage all enemies in a line, making it effective against tight groups of enemies (The Duke of Flies for example). Notes *Shots come from Isaac’s left eye only (so if you aim up, they are to the left, down they are to the right, left they are below your aim, and right they are above it). *Knights, Selfless Knights and the Mask of Infamy, who are invulnerable to frontal shots of regular tears, will take full damage from Technology due to its piercing effect. *Like tears, the size of the laser increases according to Isaac's current damage. **However, even with an extremely large damage stat, the actual hitbox of the laser will not increase. This can become misleading with very large lasers. Interactions *Brimstone - Overrides Technology. *Mom's Knife - Overrides Technology. *Dr. Fetus - Overrides Technology. The laser fired will have short range and will stay on the screen for a small amount of time. It is completely cosmetic and will not damage enemies. *Wiggle Worm - Causes the laser to wiggle. No effect on the hitbox. Synergies *Technology 2 - You fire all laser tears. * A Lump Of Coal - If picked up after Technology, damage is increased by 2. *Mutant Spider and The Inner Eye - Damage is tripled. Fire rate is reduced appropriately. *Sacred Heart - The laser will turn purple and do more damage. However, it will not home in on enemies. *Number One - Turns laser yellow, and greatly increases fire rate. Since Technology has infinite range, the range down does not affect it at all. *The Common Cold - Laser turns green and gives Isaac a chance to poison enemies. Since Technology pierces through enemies and has a high fire rate, this combo can allow the player to keep enemies poisoned regularly. *Chocolate Milk - Laser shots can be charged as with regular tear shots; maximum charged shots are widened. *IPECAC - Technology overrides IPECAC. Damage is multiplied by three, with reduced fire rate. *Epic Fetus - The Technology laser becomes invisible, but it still plays the firing sound and damages enemies normally. The missiles from Epic Fetus will also fire. *Ouija Board - The laser becomes spectral, and can go through environmental objects. *Spirit Of The Night - The laser becomes spectral, and can go through environmental objects. *Polyphemus - Laser increases in size and damage dramatically, covering a full fifth of the screen, though the contact area is much smaller than the laser's appearance. Fire rate is reduced appropriately. Gallery TechnologyPolyphemus.png|A laser with increased damage. Isaac_Laser_of_Death.png|Technology with Polyphemus binding.png|Technology combined with Sacred Heart and Polyphemus. Wiggle Technology.jpg|Wiggle Worm + Technology Technology_Technology2_Wiggle Worm.png|Technology + Polyphemus + Wiggle Worm + Technology 2 de: Category:Items Category:Vanilla content Category:Passives